Fairy Tail Arisu
by Kyoko-Nanashi
Summary: Ein Mädchen, ein Buch, Nur eine Erinnerung und jedemenge Arbenteuer


**Fairy Tale Arisu **

**Kapitel 1 Ohne Namen**

Heute ist mein Geburtstag ich hatte nicht mit einem Geschenk gerechnet da ich heute mit Alisa nach Japan fliege um dort Urlaub zu machen.

Egal dachte ich mir und machte das Päckchen auf und ich sah ein richtig fettes Buch darin und auf diesem Buch lag eine kleine Naricht.

*Leugne nicht deine Vergangenheit und fliehe nicht vor deinem Schicksal *als ich das las dachte ich nur das sich irgendein Idiot sich einen dummen Scherz erlaubt hat. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und sehe dass ich los muss, stecke das Buch mit der gruseligen Naricht in meine Tasche und mache mich auf dem Weg zum Hauptbahnhof wo ich mich mit Alisa traf.

Alisa und ich fuhren mit dem Zug nach Stuttgart, um von dort aus nach Tokio zu fliegen. Mir wurde die Zugfahrt zu langweilig und schlief ein, schreckte allerdings hoch als ich ein heftiges ruckeln vom Zug spüre. Ich schaue Alisa mit aufgerissenen Augen an

‚‚ was ist hier los Alisa? '' frage ich mit versuchten ruhigen Ton was mir allerdings nicht gelingt. Alisa sah mich mit ihren panischen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an und sagt mir mit

panischer Stimme: ‚‚Ich habe Angst … ah'' weiter kam sie nicht. Der Zug rüttelte noch einmal heftig bis er dann senkrecht nach unten fuhr und sich auflöste.

Es fühlte sich an als würde man direkt in die Hölle fahren ich und Alisa fielen und hielten uns nur noch an unseren Händen. Wir hörten die Hilfe rufe der Menschen nur noch ganz gedämpft. Ich hielt Alisas Hände so fest ich könnte doch ich spürte, dass ich sie nicht mehr lange halten könnte.

Und da geschah es unsere Hände lösten sich und ich sah nur noch wie Alisa in eine andere Richtung viel ich schrei nur noch: ‚‚ALIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAA'' und dann verlor ich plötzlich das Bewusstsein und spüre nur noch wie ich auf etwas hartem Lande.

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und sehe mich um wo bin ich und wo ist Alisa? Und wieso sieht es so aus als würde ich wie Link ab jetzt in einem Baum wohnen? .

Mein schmerzender Kopf holt mich aus meinen Gedanken wieder und ich fasse mir aus Reflex an den Kopf, spüre das mein Kopf verbunden wurde ich frage mich wer das gemacht hat und ich beschließe auf diese Person zu warten um mich dann bei ihr bedanken zu können.

Mir wurde allerdings schnell Langweilig und ich Beschloss aus dem Fenster zu sehen und vergas bei dem schönen Anblick des Waldes die Zeit.

Ich höre wie zwei Personen die sich unterhieltet den Raum betraten, ich schaue sie an als ihre stimmen verschwanden. Ich sah eine ältere Frau mit rosa Haaren und roten Augen sie sah mich musternd an.

Neben ihr stand ein kleiner alter Mann der mich lächelnd ansieht.

‚‚Na wie geht es dir kleine? Wir haben dich Bewusstlos im Wald gefunden! An was erinnerst du dich noch? und vor allem wie heißt du eigentlich? ''

Da bekam der kleine alte Mann von der Frau eine übergebraten.

‚‚überfordere das Mädchen nicht!'' schreit die Frau den Mann an ‚‚ich bin Polyushka und das hier ist Makarov, er ist der Gildenmeister von Fairy Tail, du hast ja schon das wir dich Bewusstlos im Wald gefunden haben erinnerst du dich wie du heißt und was geschehen ist?''

fragt mich die Heilerin von Fairy Tail. Ich überlege doch das einzige was ich weiß das ich etwas suche und das in meiner Tasche ein Buch ist das ich nicht kenne.

‚‚also erinnern kann ich mich nur das ich eine Person suche, von der ich getrennt wurde wieso ich mit der Person unterwegs war weiß ich nicht, ich kann mich nur noch erinnern das in meiner Tasche ein Buch ist mit einer Naricht wo ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe''

Makarov fragte mich noch ob ich mich erinnere, wie ich heiße oder ob ich Magie verwänden könnte, ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf.

Nachdem Makorov das Buch und die Naricht sah meinte er nur das ich mit zur Gilde mitkommen soll.

Und wegen der Sache mit meinem Namen wird sich die Gilde drum kümmern und er lächelte mich an und ich entschied mich nach kurzen überlegen einfach mitzukommen.

Als Makarov und ich die Gilde betraten dachte ich mir nur Lauter irre ich will nach Hause T-T und weine innerlich denn, dass was ich sah konnte man nicht Beschreiben. Tische, Stühle, Bänke und Menschen flogen durch die Gegend und das alles innerhalb der riesigen Staubwolke.

Makarov schaffte es irgendwie diese Irren zu beruhigen und Hielt eine Rede.‚‚Zuerst möchte ich euch Jemanden vorstellen allerdings haben wir das Problem, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann also brauchen wir erstmals einen Namen irgendwelche Ideen? ''

Vielen Dank an fürs Lesen meiner ersten Story, ich bitte das man bitte meine Rechtschreibfehler bitte ignoriert. Ich würde mich über Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge freuen. Wenn ihr Wollt könnt ihr mir gerne Namenvorschläge machen.

Liebe Grüße Kyoko


End file.
